My Little Pony : Time Never Runs Out
by ProudBronyPony
Summary: The Doctor has regenerated into a young ginger teenager, its all his dreams come true, then the TARDIS crashes in Equestria, what happens next?


CHAPTER 1 : A New Face

"I hate regenerations" I said as i looked back at my memories, i liked this form, I didnt want to regenerate, i just ... hated this moment

as i was regenerating, i got a sudden pain in my whole body (I am over 1200 years old after all)

"AHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG!" I screamed

"Young!, Im a teen!" I kissed my reflection "Brilliant!"

as I checked myself out, i got really stressed out at the hair "I'm a girl!, no, NO!" I checked for an Adams Apple "Oh good, im not a girl", i checked my hair again "OHHHH GINGER HAIR!, IM A GINGER!, FINALLY!, OH!, almost forgot something else, something important, I'm ... I'm... I'm" i got interuppted by the TARDIS rocking and ending me hitting the window face first "OW!, GOING IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE?!"

_Hasbro in collabiration with BBC UK_

_PRESENTS AN NEW SPIN OFF TV SERIES: My Little Pony : Time Never Runs Out!_

Princess Twilight Sparkle : Tara Strong

Applejack/Rainbow Dash : Ashleigh Ball

Fluttershy : Andrea Libman

Rarity : Tabitha St. Germain

Pinkie Pie : Shannon Chan Kent

Spike : Cathy Weseluck

Big Macintosh : Peter New

Introducing Christopher Patrick as the 15th face of The Doctor

Applejacks POV:

It was 6:30 AM and i just started doing my apple buckin' then i heard a weird noise

"Big Mac, do ya'll hear that?" I asked my brother who was pulling a plow across the farm

"Nnnnooopp-" he got cut off by both of us hearing a loud metallic thrum and a crashing sound in the west of the farm

"WHAT IN TARNATION!?"

Doctors POV:

"OW!" I exclaimed as i hit my nose on the sandstone floor of the TARDIS "two bleeding nostrils , brand new face ... just what I needed" i said sarcasticly

"come on old girl, you can do this" i said worringly, flipping heaps of switches and pushing alot of random buttons, i hope there is a miracle

"Howdy?, anypony there?" i heard a sudden southern accent boom down the whole TARDIS

"JUST A SECOND!" I said as I walked up the stairs to the doors

I was amazed by the figure in front of me, a talking horse!

"Hi! ... hello ... im The Doctor, please dont ask who, from now on please refer to me as The Doctor ONLY" i said, thinking she would understand english

"well Howdy Doctor!, I'm Applejack!, welcome to Equestria!, that is a very strange box y'all have there!" she greeted, also examining the TARDIS very closley

"Good!, strange is good ... I think" i said as I looked around the farm

"do you have any compainions?" i asked

"yeah, 5, they ain't bad" she said, giving me a strange stare

"AHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGHHHG!" I screamed "I HATE REGENERATIONS!" I screamed in pain

"Regener-wha?" she asked kinda shocked

"when I'm about to die, i pop back up with a new face and a new personality, but im the same old silly 1208 year old Doctor" i explained, calming down from the pain I just experienced

"Hmmmm, sounds fancy, i'll take ya to Twilight, she could help me understand and to help ya out"

CHAPTER 2 : FLASHBACK!

"Timelord, you say?" asked Twilight who was trying to find a book to help Applejack understand what I was talking about

"Yeah!, the whole package!" I exclamined

"Ah, so you're the one who killed all the others in the Time War?" asked Spike

"uhhhhhh, for a ... reasonable purpose" i replied awkwardly "hang on, how did you know about that?!" i asked him

"oh, i had a relative who wasn't in range of the red button, he died from his TARDIS crashing" he explained

"Well, that was over a thousand years ago, no need to fear me now!" i chuckled

we all laughed at that and had lunch together

"so Doctor, what do you eat?" Twilight asked as I read _The Time Travelling Guide Of 2014 _

"oh dear, this is going to be complicated" i exclaimed worryingly

"why?" asked Applejack, kind of confused

"when I regenerate, my personality and my body changes ... and sadly, also my tastebuds" i explained, kind of ashamed

"just try everything!" exclaimed Twilight as she set out a whole buffet of food ... exept for meat

-FLASHBACK-

Amelia Pond, 9 years of age, gives me an apple

after about 3 seconds of chewing, I spit it out

"Apples are rubbish, I hate apples..."

"We have some carro-"

"Doc, Docky ... DOCTOR!" Applejack yelled, snapping me out of my trance

"sorry, thats never happened before" i explained with a couple tears running down my cheek

-FLASHBACK-

"RAGGEDY MAN ... goodbye!" Amy Pond fairwelled, forever

she got sucked into another dimension, one I couldn't save her from, one the TARDIS couldn't cope with

"NO!, NO!-"

"Doc, somethin' is up" Twilight yelled, once again, snapping me out of my mental trance

"oh, sorry ... a little flashback from 18 years ago" I explained, bursting into tears

"Amelia ... oh little Amelia Pond, I'm so sorry" I said weeping and whimpering

"Oh, dear, ummm ... Twilight" asked A voice, kind of Tomboy-ish voice

"Oh, uh, Doctor, This is Rainbow Dash" she introduced as I looked to the door

"What's up, Twilight, is he okay?" Rainbow asked, pointing a finger ... well ummm hoof ... at me

"Oh, hello" I greeted, sniffiling "Im, The Doctor!"

"Doctor Who?"

"No, just The Doctor!"

"Oh ... Okay, what are you?" she asked

"Im a Timelord from a extinct planet called Gallifrey, I travel in a Police Telephone Box" i explained as her jaw dropped low

"O-kay then, Twilight!-" she went off to finish her conversation with Twi

"Actually, I'm not hungry, Thanks anyway ... I have to get back to the TARDIS!" i said to Twilight as Rainbow walked out the door, to which I soon followed

"WAIT, DOCTOR!" shouted Applejack

"Hmm?" i asked

"lets go meet my other friends!"

"Oh, ALLON-SY!" I shouted

"What in tarnation are ya'll sayin'?" she asked, kind of confused

"ALLONSY, it means 'Lets Go' in french" i explained

"oh, then LIONS-CHEESE!" She shouted, galloping to a Cottage full of Bird Houses in the trees

CHAPTER 3 : Shy as a Butterfly

"and I RAAAAAAN!" ... The weirdest song ever was playing in my head as i ran to this random cottage AJ was leading me to

"FLUTTERSHY!, COME AND MEET THE DOCTOR!" AJ yelled to the cottage

"Applejack, is that you?" asked a soft motherly tone

"Uhh, yeah" she approved

"okay, i will be out in a second" Fluttershy exclaimed as she unlocked the door

"oh, AJ it is you." she exclaimed in joy, then looked at me

"AND A BEAST, AHHHHHH!" she screamed in fear as she tried to close the door

but AJ stopped her ... "Flutters, meet The Doctor!"

"Um ... hello, Doctor Who exactly?" she asked

"Hi there, just The Doctor ... I wont hurt you, i promise on my 1208 years of life" i introduced

"1208 years of age?, really? AJ, you're the lie telling expert, is he telling the truth?" she asked

"Uhh, yes, sugarcube ... he is a Timelord" she paused "from Gallie-fries"

"GALLIFREY!, Gal-e-frey!" I exclaimed, kinda angry ... but not to much

"Woah!, okay, sorry" AJ apoligised

"so, would you like to come in for some tea?" asked Fluttershy

"oh, sorry, im not a tea drinker, im a Brocolli flavoured Ice-cream smoothie drinker"

they both looked at me weird

"Oi!, don't judge me"

"well, nice to meet you Fluttershy, come on AJ .. ALLONSY!"

"Goodbye, Doctor, come back soon!"

CHAPTER 4 : Playful Pink Pony

"Pinkie!, NEW PONY!" AJ Yelled to a building made of what looks like Gingerbread

"OHMYGOSH!, HINEWPONYORSPECIESIMGOINGTOTHROWYOUAWELCOMEPARTYBYYYYYYYEEEE!" she greeted really fast ... probably faster than one millisecond ... nope, not possible

2 HOURS LATER

It's 8:30 PM ... is this really how Time works without

editing ... really slowly?

oh, just as well, where could I go when a party is in 20 minutes

I'm wearing my 11th incarnation suit

Brown tweed jacket ... CHECK

Red Bow Tie ... CHECK

Black deniem jeans ... CHECK

Black velcro boots ... CHECK

"Wow!, darling, you look simply devine!" exclaimed a posh British accent

"Umm, Hello?" i asked the unicorn staring at me

she had Purple hair and a light grey body

"Hello, Darling .. I say, i have never seen you before!, would you hapen to be new?" she asked, checking her invisible nails

"I thought Ponies didn't have nails, May I?" i asked, checking her hoofs

I whiped out my Sonic Screwdriver and scanned her hoof

"Hmmm ..." *BzzzZZzzzZZZZzZz* *Cha-Kling*

"I should've known, i went into a Time-Space Vortex into the 3rd dimension inside the 2nd wall of Fiction and Reality!"

"Huh?" she asked, kind'a disturbed

"Wibbly,Wobbly,Timey,Wimey"... I was cut off by Pinkie

"Come on everypony!, the partys startin'!" she shouted

"ON OUR WAY, PINKS!" I yelled

as me and Rarity walked and talked we heard a deep croaky robotic voice

"EX-TERMI-NATE!, THE DOCTOR IS FOUND!, EX-TERMI-NATE, EX-TERMI-NATE!"

**AUTHORS NOTE :** Big Macintosh is supposed to be Clara Oswald in a pony form!

- CHAPTER 5 : The Battle

"Oh, Blimey!" I exclaimed as the rest of Raritys friends ran out the door and tried to help with 5 neckleces and a big crown thingy

"Get back ..." i muttered "GET BACK!" I yelled to them

"these are the elements of harmony, they are more powerful than whatever you have in your pockets" she explained

"oh, really now?..." I said kind'a smug

in about 10 seconds flat I had cleaned out my pockets looking for my Sonic Screwdriver

I pulled out a monster truck tire, a old gear switch from the TARDIS, my old Fez, A Stetson, A 3D Plasma Screen Scanner

but no Sonic Screwdriver ... "DAMN!, USE THEM GIRLS!" i yelled

but all their jaws were dropped from me pulling out all that crap

"My pockets are bigger on the inside, i will explain later!, THE TOWN IS ABOUT TO BURN, FOR GOD SAKES! USE THE THINGYS!"

The 6 girls got into position, all I saw was a blinding white light and the Dalek dissapered into a rainbow spiral thingy

This time, it was my turn to drop my jaw

"well i'll be damned!" i exclaimed as I put everything back into my pocket

"Okay, will you explain now!?" she asked

"later on, um, Pinkie Pie, is it?" i asked the one where her whole body including her hair was pink

"Yes-sir-eeeee!" she exclaimed, giving me a strange, creepy look

"i am Allergic to almost everything that has to do with Candy.

but I have the PERFECT place to have the Party!" i exclaimed

"Come On!" I shouted, leading them to the place they will never forget

CHAPTER 6 : Bigger On The Inside!

"This is the place!" i exclaimed, pointing to The TARDIS

"uh, Doctor!, we wont fit in there!" exclaimed Rainbow

"Oh, really?" I asked kind of smug

"Oh yeah, REALLY!" exclaimed the rest of them exept for Fluttershy

"Okay, see for yourself" i exclaimed, opening the doors

"Holy Celestia!, it-, its-" I cut Twilight off

"Bigger on the inside?" i asked, knowing exactly what she was going to say

"Smaller on the outside" chuckled Big Macintosh, walking from behind the control pannel

"Oi!" I Exclaimed, having a joke with him

"Big Brother!, what in tarnation are ya'll doing here?!"

"Oh, it turns out that he is my 2nd cousin who died and got another chance at life, but came here as a Pony when you were born!" I explained

"anyway, I know this is alot to take in, but, the TARDIS isn't the place where we have the party!" I explained, flipping heaps of switches, pressing buttons and pulling and pushing levers!

"so, where are we going?" asked Rainbow Dash, examining the whole interior

"_Bronycon_, 2013!" i explained, turning on the scanner

*Vwooooorrrrrppp, Vwooooorrrrrppp, Vwooooorrrrrppp*

"Is that natural?!" asked Twilight, getting a little agitated

"Oh, yes it is!" I exclaimed, trying to calm her down

the TARDIS started rocking back and fourth and side to side, trying her best to get to the 5th wall of Reality

"GRAB ON TO THIS!" i shouted over the TARDIS materialising

they all somehow grabed onto the Scanners iron bar under the screen

*Vwaaa, papapapapapa, Vwaaaa, pwapapapa, vworrp, vwoorp*

CHAPTER 7 : The Real World?

*Vwoooorrrp, Vwooorrrrp, Vwooorrrp*

the TARDIS materialised inside ACRacebest's autograph signing

"What the hell?, is that ... no, no it can't be, he left for Trenzalore"

I heard many gasps when I opened the door

"No, am I the only one seeing this?" he asked to the line

"Human Race, please welcome a non-holographic image of the ma-"

I got attcked by security guards ... later on, they appeared

"No, no, that isn't possible ..." he exclaimed

"THIS . IS . AWESOME" Exclaimed Rainbow Dash, clearly not freaked out because of the millions of fans walking really slowly while some ran to Rainbow

"okay, let's leave now!, ALLON-SY!" I exclaimed as I ran into the TARDIS and gathered the mane 6 inside and locked the door behind me as millions of bronies and pegasisters bashed on the door

"LET US IN, LET US IN, LET US IN!" They chanted to the door, i kind'a felt bad for them, these 6 ponies are their heros, and i am locking them out of this

"I'm very sorry, so sorry" i shouted to the door as I pulled a lever

*Vwoooorrrp, Vwooorrrp, Vworrrrp, Vwooorp, Vwoorrrrp, Vwooorp*

I slumped into my chair, as we went to Canterlot for the party

Chapter 8 : Meeting Royalty

As the TARDIS dematerialised, i slumped in my chair when something caught my eye

"Ooooooh!, A New one!" I exclaimed, whipping out my new Sonic Screwdriver, I tested it out "Thanks old girl!"

It had a diamond handle, somehow really warm :D

A TARDIS Blue tip, with stone retractable claws

and a cracked stone bit, at the botton of the Screwdriver

it was my new favorite, as well as Rarity's


End file.
